Purple
by WelshClaire
Summary: Smutty H/N one-shot. Nikki buys new underwear...and something else. Rated M for a little bit of language and a lot of smut.


**This is mainly for LizziGinne (for the title) and Immortal Spud Thief who both inspired me to write this, but also it's for anyone who ever needs a bit of Harry/Nikki smut. **

**Warnings: A few naughty words, and pure smut, smutty smutty smut. Nothing but smut...well very little that isn't. You have been warned. If you don't like smut, don't carry on reading.**

* * *

Harry's computer beeped, indicating he had a new email. Dragging himself away from another game of Solitaire – when really he should be finishing his latest report – he went to his inbox and opened it, to see a message containing just one sentence.

"_Don't be late home ;)"_

His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall to see how long it was before he could justify asking Leo if he could leave early. 2 hours at least, realistically. He ran a hand through his hair, before opening the file that contained his report just as his phone vibrated.

"_Just bought some new underwear x"_

That really didn't help. He needed to get this report completed, and ideally one more before he could leave. That wouldn't happen if Nikki kept on distracting him.

"_Can't wait for you to take it off me"_

He groaned in frustration, not realising Leo was stood behind him.

"Everything okay Harry?"

"Oh, er...yea. Do you mind if I head off once I've finished this report? Nikki could use a hand at home." Harry said, not really lying.

"With the baby? No problem, how's she doing?" Leo asked, the woman nearing the end of her maternity leave.

"She's fine, she wants to be back at work –not that she wants to leave Gregs all day though."

"I have told her she can come back part-time if she wants to" Leo said kindly.

"I know, I think she might decide to, at least at first" Harry admitted.

* * *

A few hours later, he was on his way home having texted Nikki as he left work. His mum had picked her grandson up earlier, offering to have him overnight so Harry and Nikki could have some time to themselves, and get a night of uninterrupted sleep. Little did she know it now seemed that was unlikely to happen.

His wife met him in the hallway as soon as he stepped inside the front door, barely having time to take his shoes off before she was kissing him, his arms instinctively wrapping round her waist.

"You took your time" she mumbled against his lips as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Had to get a...stupid report written...which someone kept...mmm...distracting me from..." he eventually got out, before realising it was pointless wasting his energy trying to form coherent phrases when he had far more important things to be doing.

They eventually made it through to the bedroom, Nikki removing Harry's final items of clothing, taking his already hard cock inside her mouth sucking for a few seconds before releasing it and standing, moving away from him as she removed her own clothes revealing the new underwear.

Harry's mouth fell open as his brain re-engaged and then melted completely at the sight in front of him. Nikki always looked beautiful, sexy, but now...he struggled to think of any words good enough to describe how she looked in the purple lace, that showed off her assets perfectly, enhancing her breasts, the knickers, the pattern on the lace drawing his eyes lower, matched with the purple stilettos...

"Nikki...I, you...wow" he said.

"Sit...don't touch yourself. Watch" she instructed, grinning suggestively, as she pulled something out of a drawer, keeping it hidden from him as she sat on the edge of the bed and he lay back against the headboard. She slowly removed the knickers, before spreading her legs, one on the floor, the other along the bed. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, but at the same time didn't know where on her body to rest them. They closed involuntarily when she revealed what she'd been hiding from him, a smile appearing on his face. Clearly she'd bought more than just the underwear when she'd been shopping earlier. He shifted on the bed to run his foot up her leg as she pressed the toy to her centre, her head falling back in pleasure as she turned it onto vibrate. Harry flipped onto all fours when she slid the toy inside herself, moaning loudly, and pressed kisses to her leg as he crawled towards her, one arm and leg either side of it, staring up at her constantly. He grabbed her wrists as she slid the toy further inside, pinning one to the bed, and helping her pleasure herself with the other as he pushed her back on the bed with his torso.

"I bloody love you, Nicola Cunningham" he muttered against her lips as his body covered hers.

"Haarrryyyyy" she whined loudly as she shifted beneath him, needing more. He knew exactly how to turn her on, using her full name – his surname, making her his, was sure to work.

He lifted himself off her, kissing his way down her body, til he reached her blonde curls, breathing in her scent, before continuing lower still, kissing, tasting, licking. Her moans grew louder still as he pulled out the toy, delving his tongue inside her, before thrusting it back inside, the vibrations stronger this time.

"FUCK...Harryy!" she practically yelled, as he went back to flicking his tongue against her clit as he worked the toy in and out of her. Seconds later, she was climaxing, her back arched up off the bed, his face still buried between her legs as she moaned his name loudly. She moaned again, this time at the loss, when he removed the toy from her, raising it to his lips as his stared deep into her lust-filled eyes, tasting her on it. She put a hand behind his head, grabbing onto his brown locks and pulled his head up to hers, their bodies flush together again, kissing him deeply.

He pulled them up into a sitting position, his hands slipping round her back to undo the clasp on her bra, removing it, then pressing kisses to her breasts, sucking her erect nipples into his mouth one after the other, grazing them with his teeth just enough to make her moan loudly...he wasn't sure there was a better sound to hear. Their arms wrapped tight around each other, their lips made contact once more, as did their tongues, clashing passionately, tasting, fighting for dominance, as they rocked together, his hard-on trapped between their stomachs. They pulled apart reluctantly, their need for oxygen beating their desires.

She pushed him down onto the bed so he was lying flat, before settling herself between his legs, grinning coyly up at him. She gripped the base of his penis as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch as she swirled her tongue around the tip of it before taking his shaft inside her mouth. Keeping him in her hand, she released him from her mouth, moving lover to lick at his balls, sucking them into her mouth as she twisted her hand round his shaft, raising it to rub her thumb over the tip of it, chuckling as she heard him moan, then more so as he got louder as her lips vibrated round his balls. She let them slip from her mouth before moving to straddle his waist, leaning forwards to kiss him as his arms wrapped round her waist once more.

"You taste so good" she whispered against his lips.

"So do you, I love you...need you" he said, equally as quietly before kissing her again.

"I love you more" she said when they pulled apart. She sat back up, keeping one hand on his chest to stop him sitting up, before lifting herself off his body, then easing herself back down, guiding his shaft inside her, moaning loudly as she did so.

"Nikki, god...so...fucking...good!" Harry cried out as she rode him, tantalisingly slowly, enough to pleasure them but not allow them to near to their point of climax. He gripped her hand upon his chest, sliding it round to his back as he sat up, causing her to moan loudly as his angle of penetration changed before pushing her further to lie down on the bed, as he covered her body with his once more, thrusting into her repeatedly. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer, deeper.

"More Harry...more...need you" she moaned as the speed of his thrusts increased as he neared climax, causing her to also.

"Need you...love you" he grunted, as she lifted he head up to his to kiss him, also lifting her hips to meet his as he thrust into her.

"Close Harry...so... close...need more...love you" she moaned. He moved a hand from its position on her chest, teasing at her nipples, lower to where their bodies met, rubbing against her clit with his thumb.

"Fuuckkk! Harry!" she cried out as she climaxed seconds later "So...good!"

Harry thrust into her a few more times, her walls having tightened around him from her orgasm before he too climaxed, releasing his load inside her.

"God, Nikki...that was...amazing!" he said between deep breaths.

"It was...I love you" she said as her breathing began to return to normal. He slid out of her as he softened, before rolling onto his back, pulling her close to him. Noticing her shiver slightly as the layer of sweat covering her body began to cool, he reached over and tugged the duvet over them, wrapping his arms round her as he did so.

"Love you so much Niks," he said as she shifted against him, moving to rest her head on his chest.

"Mmm, love you too" she murmured. He grinned as he eventually heard her breathing slow and even out, indicating she'd fallen asleep. He loved his wife for many reasons. Nights like tonight were just one of them.

* * *

He woke before his alarm went off the following morning, the low sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He extracted himself from his wife's grip and quietly made his way into the en-suite, turned on the shower, then stood in the doorway watching her sleep as the water heated up. He felt himself harden slightly at the memory of their activities the previous evening and grinned to himself as he stepped into the shower. Much as he wanted more, he knew she needed her sleep – their son did his best to let her have as little rest as possible.

Nikki awoke shortly after he left, sensing the distance between them change. She reached out to the other side of the bed for him, opening her eyes when she just felt empty sheets – still warm so he'd not been gone long, she deduced. She heard running water coming from the bathroom and smiled, knowing she'd located him.

Harry was humming to himself under a jet of warm water, when he felt a blast of cold air against his back as the door to the shower cubicle opened and a pair of arms wrap around him, kisses pressed to his back.

"I missed you" his wife murmured against his skin.

He turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her, lowering his head to kiss her passionately, the shower pouring water down onto them.

"Thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer as we don't have Gregs wanting out attention" he said when they broke apart.

"Much as I appreciate that, I'd thought as he's not here we could maybe continue where we left off last night?" she said, grinning as she took him in her hand.

"Now that" he said gasping at the contact "sounds like a very good idea."

He tangled one hand in her wet hair as he resumed kissing her as he pressed her against the wall. She gasped as the cold tiles came into contact with her skin, before forgetting it as Harry's other hand slid lower, his fingers teasing at her entrance.

"God...Harry...why did it take us so long to get together?" she asked, moaning as he slid a finger inside her.

"I knew it...you only want me for my fingers" he said winking as he stopped all contact with her.

"Fuck...need you Harry...NOW!" she cried, pulling him close to her. "It's not just your fingers I want you for."

"No?" he said, smirking at her before kissing her.

"I need you, your cock, your lips, your tongue...I need you Harry!" she begged in frustration.

"Someone's a little demanding this morning aren't they?" he said, his eyes sparkling as he teased her.

"Fuck...Harry...in me...NOW!"

"I love it when you're like this...so sexy" he said grinning as he kissed her, wrapping his arms round her to lift her. She wrapped her legs round his waist, her arms round his neck, moaning loudly as his slid inside her.

"Harrryyy...more...need more...love you...this" she whined as she flung an arm out, grabbing the pole connected to the shower hose.

He increased the pace of his thrusts, roaming his hands over the areas of her body he could reach as he did so, her breasts, her hair, her bum...there wasn't an inch of her he would change. She was perfect.

They kissed again, water cascading down their faces as they did so. As they both neared climax, Harry allowed one of his hands to stray from his wife's bum and travel up her body, along the arm she had flung out, linking his fingers with her round the pole.

"So close Niks...love you" he muttered, his lips against her.

"Same...love you too...need more" she moaned. His other hand rested on the small of her back, she slid her free hand down her chest, grazing her fingernails against her nipples, gasping in pleasure as she did so, before taking it lower to rub at her clit.

Harry thrust into her harder, as he noticed her eyes flutter, closing at the sensations, the hot water raining against their joined bodies. He moaned loudly as his release took over his body, he thrust into her a few more times before she too cried out in pleasure as her climax washed over her. Her head fell onto his shoulder, her body revelling in the closeness, as she pressed soft kisses to his skin.

They remained in that position for a few minutes, their arms now wrapped round each other once more, before Harry slid out of her, and he lowered her to a standing position once again, still holding onto her, supporting her weight.

"You're amazing Niks," he said, as they kissed tenderly, the spray of water cleaning their bodies.

"So were you" she responded, tightening her arms round him, pulling him closer. They stood like that for a while, before Harry turned off the water, lifting her up out of the cubicle before towelling them both dry. He looped his arms round her from behind, one over her shoulder, the other round her waist as he followed her back into their bedroom before turning her round to steal a few final kisses before he had to dress and head off to work.

* * *

**So, er, I hope that was okay...never really written smut before :/**

**Please let me know what you think!  
**

**C x  
**


End file.
